Opening Pandora's box
by Fangirling Again
Summary: After being attacked by villain deku Bakugo becomes obsessed with killing Deku, make him pay for what he did. Scared of his anger Kirishima tries to calm him down, but nothing seemed to be working... Villain deku au (i need to fix this sorry)


**So this is chapter 1. im going to try and write in Katsukis or Eijiro's POV ill say which POV in the be, this is a villain deku au :3 hope you enjoy it!)**

 **This is cowritten with someone on wattpad :) not just my work,**

Katsuki's POV

Katsuki woke to his steady heart beat and the cold autumn breeze, he groaned and shuffled himself in his sheets, he tried to remember where he was... This didn't feel like his dorm room, he opened his eyes slowly the light danced his in face, Katsuki growled under his breath, this definitely wasn't his own room the curtains would be closed tightly. His other senses kicked in, the uncomfortable smell of chemicals, the roll of trolleys passed this room, too many people talking. He became aware of the tube under his nose gently pushing air through his nose, small wires down his chest and curling up his shoulder. Was he in a hospital?  
"You're awake?" A cool voice said calmly. With slight anxiety Katsuki fully opened his eyes, his titled his head to a young women, lightly tanned a dark blue shirt and white coat, she smiled slightly. "Afternoon Bakugo, my name is Doctor Clark." She said gently.  
"Get these things off me." He growled glaring at her, a headache was growing and he didn't like it, he couldn't even remember why he was here and she was being all happy and telling him good afternoon. A frowned twitched at Katsuki's mouth, Clark smiled.  
"I can remove your breathing tube but we'll need to check you're vitals before we remove anything else".  
"Well hurry up and freaking do it", Katsuki growled, she pursed her lips, a nurse walked in also smiling, what the hell was all this happy go lucky nature? He sat up, pain sparked in his gut.  
"Easy, you'll open your wound." Clark soothed, Katsuki ignored her, pushing himself up. The nurse looked at him, she gently removed the breathing tube. His headache was spiking and seriously getting on his grit his teeth, his ash blonde spikes covering his fists clenched the thin bed sheets as he angrily mumbled a few words "Get me the fuck out of here", The nurse only gave a gentle smile as she placed the breathing tube on a tray. "I'm afraid we can't do that, you were pretty beat up when you arrived here,so you'll have to stay for a couple more weeks until you're healed"The teen's pupils dilated as his crimson eyes became completely livid with palms began to spark as he yelled "WEEKS?! THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WEEKS!?" He once again pushed himself up in order to attack the young flinched before he winced in pain. The same feeling from before struck his lower torso "Dammit..." He mumbled under his breath, once again laying down in the stiff folded his arms and pouted, frustrated by his limited nurse gave a sigh of relief as Dr Clark began to explain."Well, Bakugo,you had severe damage to your stomach area, we assume someone had sliced there and caught some of your organs,however,that was the only troublesome injury. Apart from some bruising and scratches,you were completely fine."  
Katsuki said nothing, staring down at his wound, how the hell did this happen? He tried to remember where he was before this. The shaky nurse carefully began to check his various wounds, she glanced at Clark, who responded with a nod.  
"We're gonna need to change your bandages please stay still," Dr Clark pressed, Katsuki huffed and the doctor and nurse carefully removed his sheets and slowly took off his bandages. Katsuki couldn't say if it looked or felt worse, the stitching was neat, dark bruising laced over a thin layer, patches of red and flecks of blood oozed around his gut. Katsuki grunted at the careful movements of the nurse, cold gloves tickled. His headache was now pounding, keeping in beat with his heart rate.

Once the bandage was changed the nurse took of his tubed heart monitor and carefully placed a clamp over one of his fingers.  
"If you need any help", She gestured to a white buttoned panel, "Just press on these and someone will help you." She explained. Katsuki grunted, he should tell Clark or the nurse about his headache, but that would mean they'd stick around for longer and right now Katsuki just needed some freaking alone time. Dr Clark and the nurse left him alone, finally. He relaxed into the hard bed, through the corner of his eye he noticed his Iphone sitting on the bedside table. He reached for it and turned it on. His texted messages read 53. Grunting he pressed the app, over 20 were from Ejiro, a few from those weirdos that follow him round, one from an unknown number? The text under the number read Have fun?... Katsuki pressed on the text, several spaces under the text was emojis of a knife, then a simple word, Deku. Deku? Katsuki's hadn't seen that nerd since middle school, he knew Deku had tried for UA and being as useless as he was failed, now in yr2 of High School he sent him a message? Katsuki pressed on the text panel, his fingers hovered over the keyboard, Deku...? His headache spiked, wait he had seen him again... The slow uncontrolled laugh, the flashes of dark green and blood. The black slitted mask... Katsuki remembered what had happen to him now and it was all because of Deku...

 **So what did you guys think of chapter 1? What happened with Katsuki? Both of us writers procrastinate so riiiiiip idk when you'll get a new chapter... :)**

 **check out my other dark books on my account  
Follow me on wattpad at FullMetalNinja75! -i use that more than this  
**

 **favourite/review/follow!**

 **-Ninja out**


End file.
